predators_and_preyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodhound
Bloodhound is the Mulitwatch's DNA sample of a Cailine from planet Reapor. Appearance Bloodhound looks like a very big mammal creature, specifically a cross between a dog and a cat. He has quite a muscular body. He has bright orange fur and four fingered hands with sharp black claws. His chest and underbelly are a tan color. He has brown stripes plastered all over his body along with three tuffs of fur on his forearms, calves, and shoulders. He has a dark brownish-red nose and black eyebrows. His teeth are tan colored and are very crocked and sharp. He has a tail with a large plume of fur at the end, resembling a lion's tail. His most notable features are his triangular shaped feet which lacks toes, but instead has three black claws on them, and his lack of eyes which are replaced with two long whisker-like appendages that have brown tips, each coming out of his cheeks. He wears black shorts with blue highlights and a blue belt which is where the Multiwatch symbol is located. Powers and Abilities Bloodhound's main abilites are his sense of smell and hearing. He can track anything and anyone by their scent alone and he can smell things from at least two miles away. Even if something's smell has been long faded, Bloodhound can still get a whiff of it and follow them. Bloodhound can hear even the quietist of sounds from a few yards away. He can hear even the small heartbeats from a small mouse hiding deep underground or from a small fish six feet underwater. He can even hear the blood pumping through a body that is in a deep sleep. Bloodhound has enhanced strength, being able to lift a car with ease and rip through metal. He can also dig through solid stone in a matter of seconds. Due to Bloodhound having thick skin, it is hard for him to get injured, being able to not get cut by knives, needles, pins, glass, etc. and he can resist getting hit directly in the face with a street light or by a truck with only a bit of throbbing as a result. Because Bloodhound has no eyes, he uses two whisker-like appendages on each side of his face that naturally give him the ability to see things as if he were looking at heat waves. He can even stretch them to a degree which can make a good way to see through cracks and locks on doors so he can see what's on the other side. Though usually quadrupaled, Bloodhound can stand on his hind legs. Bloodhound's feet, tail, and whiskers are prehensible as he can grab objects with each of them. He posesses sharp teeth and claws that can cut through metal and rocks. His claws can help him climb up walls and ceilings with ease. Weaknesses Due to having canine features, Bloodhound can't handle certain things that can override his senses, such as an extremely loud noise or an extremely bad smell. Bloodhound and the rest of his species are usually mute, but they do speak in a language that consists of barking, snarling, groaning and some English words. However, due to their differently shaped voice boxes and throats, it is very difficult for anyone to understand Bloodhound when he speaks, even if he is speaking with words from a human language. If his tail is stepped on or stuck on something, Bloodhound can't move anywhere, as with other alien species with long tails. Trivia * Bloodhound closely resembles the Lombax species from the sci-fi action adventure platformer video game series titled "Ratchet and Clank", created by "Insomniac Games". Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Multiwatch Aliens Category:Multiwatch Heroes Category:Muscular Aliens Category:Cailines Category:Eyeless Characters Category:Muscular Characters